<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitchen Island Reveal by toeskater91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909949">Kitchen Island Reveal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toeskater91/pseuds/toeskater91'>toeskater91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ineffable Tutors | Aziraphale and Crowley as Mr Cortese and Mr Harrison (Good Omens), M/M, brother francis, nanny ashtoreth - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toeskater91/pseuds/toeskater91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you two aren’t nearly as sneaky as you thought you were.”<br/>“I beg your pardon?”<br/>“Yeah,” Warlock took another big bite of his third pastry of the morning, “You’re both really, really, aren’t that good at being sneaky.”</p>
<p>Warlock reveals that he was much more aware of the going-ons of his estate's staff than they thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Warlock Dowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitchen Island Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally drafted when the tutor hype hit its first high for the Good Omens TV-verse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a seemingly quaint cottage by the sea, a trio sits around a kitchen island covered in an assortment of plentiful baked goods. Two appear to be somewhere in their forties or fifties, the first sipping tea and the second scowling at his coffee. The third would be a teenager of some variety, currently devouring as many of the baked goods as possible.  </p>
<p>It’s a calm and almost loving family moment. But teenagers are and will do, what teenagers do best, stir the pot for absolutely no reason other than a passing stray thought. </p>
<p>“You know, you two aren’t nearly as sneaky as you thought you were.”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Warlock took another big bite of his third pastry of the morning, “You’re both really, really, aren’t that good at being sneaky.”</p>
<p>“I thought I taught you better than that Hellspawn, you don’t just attack unprovoked.”</p>
<p>Warlock’s eye-roll showed great promise in the trade, a master in the making. “Unprovoked, yeah, sure. Unprovoked after you both talked about how subtle and good you were at hiding when you worked at the estate last night.” </p>
<p>On all instances of the word unprovoked, Warlock made air quotes with his fingers, but just on the one hand, not willing to relinquish his current pastry for a moment. </p>
<p>The previous evening had been a come-clean event of sorts. An angel and a demon had, as carefully as they could think to, revealed all to Warlock. It’d been about two years since the Armagedda-nope, and all parties had wished for contact to have been re-established sooner, but these things take time.</p>
<p>Well, an angel and a demon take time that is, to get their own affairs and metaphorical heads on straight. Moving past constant surveillance and worry had been a difficult block to overcome with the sudden freedom from previous superiors. Our Side, while established right before a certain bus-ride after a specific air base encounter, still took time to build and grow into what it was now. By human standards, Our Side represented a romantic affair, but ethereal and occult standards, it represented something far greater and unable to be properly transcribed into a human context. But the romantic bit was close enough, as long as you also remembered the best friends’ part too. </p>
<p>Anyways, after the sorting out of Our Side and the feelings it required (including a subtle exchange of rings), it had only felt right to re-establish contact to the other being close to the heart of an angel and demon, that is, the “wrong” boy, which is how this morning came to be.  </p>
<p>Harriet, Thaddeus, and the assorted secret service men were blissfully convinced that Warlock was at an elite preparatory school summer session. Harriet was glad to have some peace to focus on herself and not need to schedule her time with a good chardonnay. Thaddeus didn’t really notice much, he was never really home anyway, it somehow was always an election year. The secret service were ecstatic as they were somehow receiving paychecks for doing nothing, and from their long service in governmental affairs, knew better than to question it. </p>
<p>Returning to our greeting card-worthy family picture, Warlock started licking his fingers as he polished off that third pastry and picked up a fourth as the man-shaped beings simply stared, trying to and mostly failing to understand the teenager.</p>
<p>“Mom always let me help with the Christmas cards. Always. Dad said it was supposed to help the names of the important people sink into the mind and all.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t see how that has anything to do with any of this,” Aziraphale was scowling, but there was no heat behind it, at least none that could phase a teenager.</p>
<p>“I’m getting there,” Warlock took another big bite. “Anyways, Mom always let me help with the Christmas cards. I was so excited when I was seven because I actually got to make some cards instead of just slapping on the labels. It…was the first Christmas since Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis had left.”    </p>
<p>Crowley took a giant sip of his coffee, trying to hide the slight redness blossoming across his neck at the mention of his feminine and almost maternal persona and the sadness in Warlock’s voice. Aziraphale reached over and patted the boy on his shoulder</p>
<p>“We both still have those cards, the use of glitter was…definitely something.”</p>
<p>“You should have heard him! It took months for him to get it out of his bookshop!”</p>
<p>“Anyways. I made you both cards and Mom let me address them. This is really where you two weren’t so smart. See, I’d had these new tutors start, Mr. Harrison and Mr. Cortese, and they seemed awfully familiar, but I could never place it,” another bite of pastry and a quick swig of milk. “But it all came together with the Christmas cards.</p>
<p>Aziraphale and Crowley just stared at the boy, trying to understand how Christmas cards and their tutor personas went hand in hand.</p>
<p>“See, my new tutors were Mr. Harrison, and Mr. Cortese. For the Christmas cards, mom said I couldn’t just put Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis on the envelopes. Had to professional and proper or else they may not make it to where they needed to go,” the single-handed air-quotes returned on the word professional. </p>
<p>“But Nanny didn’t have a last name Hellspawn,” the more feminine Scottish brogue seeping into Crowley’s voice for a moment.</p>
<p>“Ay, neither did good old Brother Francis Young Master,” the almost outlandish accent overtaking Aziraphale’s voice for a moment.</p>
<p>Warlock raised an eyebrow, trying to hold back emotions at hearing those familiar and soothing voices from his childhood.</p>
<p>“You had last names on all the paperwork mom had, so she had last names for them. I remember those envelopes crisp and clear,” Warlock raised his hands (currently pastry free) and made a rectangle out of his pointer fingers and thumbs.</p>
<p>“The first address was to Ashtoreth Harrison and the second address was to Francis Cortese,” he lowered his hands. “Funny, weren’t those my new tutors?”</p>
<p>The absolute shit-eating grin on Warlock’s face as he watched the other sputter and bluster, trying to reign it in. </p>
<p>“I have no clue what you’re talking about young man.”</p>
<p>“But you already admitted they were all you two! The nanny, the gardener, the tutors, the magician, that weird caterer whose pants were too tight.”</p>
<p>“Why in Satan’s name is that the thing you remember from your birthday party?!”</p>
<p>“You’re just mad because I’ve known it was you two all along and it wasn’t a great reveal. The angel and demon and heaven and hell stuff, yeah. But I’d always known you two were something magic. Francis’ glow-up to Cortese couldn’t come from anything else but magic.”</p>
<p>If Aziraphale had been human, he would have choked on the delicious treat he was currently savoring, but he wasn’t so he didn’t. He gently placed the remaining portion down, dabbed his mouth with his napkin, and looked Warlock in the eye.</p>
<p>“Now Warlock, the entire point behind Brother Francis was for you to not judge by appearance alone and to see the good inside.”</p>
<p>Warlock rolled his eyes and waved Aziraphale off before taking a big gulp of tea.</p>
<p>“However, you justify it,” with an eye roll and a big gulp of tea Warlock held his face straight before bursting into laughter. After a few moments more, the other beings in the room broke into their own sorts of smiles before joining in the laugher as well. </p>
<p>The new day was young, and there was all the time they needed now in front of them. The world was bright, the Earth still spinning, and the cottage was full of love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Just took that plunge of if it sits in my drafts for additional touch-ups it "needs" its never going to be posted.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>